In complicated timepieces, numerous functions have wheel sets held in position by jumper springs. The change of position often occurs when the date changes, and drive means must supply a substantial energy spike at that moment. Further, this time of the day is not conducive for performing corrections, which are not recommended, between 22:00 and midnight, in many mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,249B1, in the name of SEIKO, discloses a correction device for a timepiece, comprising a setting wheel that can be controlled by rotating a winding stem. A lever has a rotational centre on an axis line coincident with an axis line of the rotational centre of the setting wheel, and is mounted to undergo a rocking movement in a first direction of rotation with respect to the movement, and in a second direction of rotation different from the first direction of rotation. The lever has a first portion extended in a first direction from the rotational centre, and a second portion extends in a second direction from the rotational centre. At least a first correction transfer wheel is disposed on the first portion of the lever to undergo a rotation as a function of the rotation of the setting wheel. At least a second correction transfer wheel is disposed on the second portion of the rocking bar to undergo a rotation as a function of the rotation of the setting wheel.